


Two out of Three Fs Ain't Bad

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Good Morning, Good Morning [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is determined to get at the heart of Captain "everyone's favourite hero" America. But he's about to hit too close to the bone.<br/><b>Contains hate!sex and all of the attendant consent issues.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two out of Three Fs Ain't Bad

“I cannot for the life of me work out what my father saw in you.” Tony hovered behind Steve’s back as he did his level best to demolish the punching bag that Tony had specifically engineered to withstand anything the other man could throw at it. He was sure the others looked at it as though he’d done their out-of-date friend a favour - Bruce had even smiled at him when he’d announced his latest toy - but it had nothing to do with that.  
  
He didn’t need a suit to defeat Captain America. He could do it all with his mind.  
  
“I mean, sure, super soldier, blah blah blah, but he could have made another one! Being shut down isn’t an excuse. The only reason I could see was that he was scared of you turning on us. Because that’d suck.”  
  
“I wouldn’t turn on you.”  
  
“Yeah? What happens when the next Loki comes along - one that actually has a clue where or what an ‘America’ is - and they decide that mind-controlling America’s favourite hero and having him turn on his friends would be a neat political statement? You gonna fight that off with the power of loving your country?”  
  
Steve paused, then made another attempt to knock the punching bag off its ring. Tony already knew that wasn’t going to happen. Staying up til 4am had been worth it to see the big guy’s shoulders tense when he couldn’t  quite make a piece of gym equipment bend to his will.   
  
“The only reason it didn’t work on you, Tony, is that you have a piece of machinery where your heart’s supposed to be.” Steve steadied the bag with both hands, but remained facing away.  
  
“What happened to being a nice guy? That wasn’t very nice.” Tony went for glib, but missed it and landed somewhere too close to pathetic for his ego. “This from the guy who took the most dangerous, highly illegal drug available at the time for the sake of... what? Impressing his friends? Did you magically gain some maturity while you were frozen? Because the way I see it, I’m not the only wrong with an important body part in the wrong place.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You think with your dick. I mean, nothing wrong with that; I do too. You’re a lot more like me than you’d like to believe.”  
  
Now, Steve turned. “I am  nothing like you.”   
  
That was genuine anger in his tone. Something inside Tony cackled with glee at finally getting the reaction he wanted. “Sure about that?” He took a step forward.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Steve stepped forward as well, putting them less than two feet from each other. “You wonder what your dad saw in me, Tony? He saw the man he hoped his son would turn out to be. He saw something he created out of love and how right it could turn out. And look at how you turned out.”  
  
Tony had no intention of hitting Captain America, of all people. Unfortunately, he was already firmly on the highway to hell. The connection between fist and nose made a satisfying noise that almost, for a moment, negated the pain.   
  
But Steve was only human after all, and lunged after him. He realised, maybe a second too late, that Tony without his suit was a fragile thing, and held Tony’s shoulders against the wall hard enough that they could both hear his shoulder blades shifting while he planned his next move.  
  
Tony was faced with a whole different dilemma of his own. The irony of having accused Steve of thinking with the wrong head, when he was apparently doing exactly the same thing right now, didn’t escape him. The scent of sweat and dated aftershave filled his nostrils as the warmth of Steve’s body filled the rest of him, and everything in him reacted in exactly the wrong way.  
  
Shit. Was this what it had all been about?  
  
For a moment, Steve looked confused. He’d obviously noticed the change in Tony’s demeanor, but took another few seconds to work out what to do about it.   
  
Tony winced as he was slammed harder against the wall, but then Steve was biting at his mouth, not exactly kissing him, but only because he was still too angry to. To his own surprise, Tony just barely heard himself growl, and in an impressive show of what he could do when he was under stress, pushed back against Steve, to knock him off or away, or maybe to make him come back harder.  
  
Instead, it knocked him over. Now that Tony was lying on top of him, he could see why the other man had attacked his mouth. He wanted to make some kind of witty remark, defuse the whole situation, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. All the blood he needed for thinking was elsewhere. Irony was such a bitch.  
  
Steve must have seen his momentary advantage - not that he really needed one, but he was in the habit of watching for it - and rolled them both over, pressing hard and heavy down on Tony. He still looked confused, but his eyes were glazed and his breaths were shallow.  
  
Jesus. If Tony had known what Steve Rogers - Captain fucking America - was going to look like turned on, he would have turned his efforts to seducing him instead. Maybe.  
  
Against his better judgement, Tony rolled his hips up against him, gasping at the little spark of pleasure the contact gave him. He was just aware enough to catch that Steve had reacted as well, and grinned like a lunatic at finally having one over on him. Sex was his domain, and he wasn’t going to lose, here.  
  
That thinking lasted all of the two seconds it took for Steve to react again, this time crushing their lips together clumsily but enthusiastically and grinding his hips against him. The desperate little noise he made at first pulled on something in Tony’s gut, and for a moment, he let Steve do all the work.  
  
Then he remembered that they were supposed to be fighting and hooked a leg over one of Steve’s to roll them back over again. See? Brains outdoes brawn every time. Or at least, leverage does. It was hard to care about the small victory, though, when he had what he wanted panting under him, still surprised, but unfocused and just, if Tony wasn’t completely reading him wrong, a little needy.  
  
He’d always been a sucker for need.  
  
Tony didn’t maintain his advantage for long, too busy rutting against Steve’s nicely solid hips to pay much attention to being rolled around the floor like a chew toy, but it stopped mattering quickly. They were definitely not fighting anymore, and Tony couldn’t make himself care at all. This was so much better than going back to the team with a black eye that he could blame on Steve’s temper. This was getting right down to his heart and seeing what made  it tick.  
  
He would have been embarrassed by how quickly his orgasm shuddered through him, with Steve’s full weight bearing down on him, but Tony had already heard the other man’s tiny cry of release, shocked and almost hurt, before he rolled off him and they both lay panting side by side.  
  
“What did you just do to me?” Steve asked, accusation running through his tone like gold through a coal seam. Or it would have been gold five minutes ago, but now Tony was too exhausted to care any more.  
  
“Sex.” He answered inarticulately, still trying to get the ceiling to come into focus. “Awesome sex.”  
  
That was true. Startlingly true, actually. He should probably work on being nice to Steve so they could do that again.  
  
“What?”  
  
Steve did not sound happy. People usually sounded happy after Tony had sex with them, so he wasn’t exactly sure how to interpret that.  
  
“Oh come on. They used that word in the 40s.” Yeah, being a smartass was really likely to go down well.  
  
“I know what you mean, I just... how could you  do that to me?”   
  
“Uh, Cap? You did that to me, too. Takes two to tango.” He’d  started it, even, so there was really no laying all the blame at Tony’s door here.  
  
“You should have known better! You should have stopped me! I didn’t want my first time to be with you!” Steve shouted. Tony could hear him getting up, and began concentrating on making his body do the same. First time? Wow. Captain America  was a good boy.  
  
“Umm, wow. You’re serious about that, huh?” The tiniest spark of guilt hit Tony in the chest. Or maybe it was just the arc reactor shorting. He’d have to look into that.  
  
“Yes.” Steve at least had the cultural awareness to look a little embarrassed. “I know it doesn’t matter to you, but it mattered to me.” He looked down, voice going quiet. There was that guilt again. Why did Tony suddenly care about Steve’s outdated morality, anyway?  
  
“Well...” he struggled to think of a way to soothe him. Since ‘I love you’ wasn’t going to happen and ‘you were great for a first timer’ probably wouldn’t help, he settled on the only other thing he knew: lying. “Everyone knows it doesn’t really count if you’re not sticking something somewhere. That was basically just... masturbation with someone else in the room. You can still have your gentle, sweet first time with a pretty girl who’s been saving herself for you.”  
  
Good luck finding one, Tony didn’t add.  
  
The next thing he knew was Steve’s fist coming towards him too fast to duck, and the sickening crunch and pain of a broken nose. He stared after the other man, no longer sure that making him lose his temper like that was so much of a victory, and waited until his footsteps faded to head to the medbay. 


End file.
